wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Donover Thet
Donover Thet is a notable member of the Adeptus Mechanicus that hails from the forge world of Mjorn, serving as the Head of Industry for Velara. He is also a member of the radical and secretive sect known as the Xenarites, whose primary focus is on studying and using alien technology. History Donover was a young inexperienced factory Artisan on the planet new to the position of responsibility when the civil war started. Keeping his remote factory up and running he played the usual place of the Cult Mechanicus which was neutral in the affairs that didn't impact his domain. It was later discovered due to the out of the way nature of his factory that his factory was one of the last standing on the planet under Mechanicus control and even further that he was the highest ranking left. By the orders of his masters on the nearest Forge World he was to be elevated to Magos and oversee bringing the planet back into line for production, but with those orders came little actual support as this was a back-wood posting to begin with. His specialty in knowing the Velarian hardware made him useful to the planet and little else, due to coming up not on the Forge World but as a Velarian native he hadn't received a chance to learn the more advanced disciplines of the Cult. His Augmentations to date has been light for those of his positions with the obvious ones being his singular Mechadendrite and replaced left arm and eye. Personality His Personality is that of an attentive eager young man who uses logic as a bulwark against inefficiency. As a new head of Industry of a fledgling frontier world and his inexperience at command has made interesting developments in how he interacts with individuals. Thet has a tendency to refer to himself as this unit and other people as units for he finds value in everything as resource but people to him as still just biological machines with advanced processors. Thinking of second and third order effects Thet prefers not to use up resources if could extend their use to that degree he doesn't believe in over working his menials and prefers fostering a type of environment to where he can get the best out of the units that work for him. As an Artisan, sometimes called "Constructor," he is a Tech-priest who designs and builds new devices, edifices, spacecraft, weapons, technology and other Imperial military hardware. Donover has yet to join a faction of the Cult Mechanicus, his position out on a Frontier world and separated from most of his kind has left him isolated and making more relations with his fellow heads of government than his Mechanicus brethren. Relations *''Missionary Eleanor Bennett-Payne'' has developed a good working relationship with Thet as they collaborated on the new central chapel for the Capital of Velara. Thet provided engineering expertise and labor from his pool of people to build a grand cathedral for the God-Emperor with underground worship centers underneath devoted to the aspect known as the Omminissah. Her position as the Head of the religion for the planet has made interesting times for the newly appointed officials. *''Colonel Craven Romanov'' was appointed head of security for Velara. With such a position he continuously works with Thet for arms and supplies to build a coherent force of Planetary Defense Force as well as develop fully armed troops to be given over to the Astra Militarum as the Planetary tithe. The combative nature of the man working to engage in several debates in the halls of the Planetary Governor as they work out what is reasonable in the name of efficiency. *''Governess Jenelia Varkelonus (Formely Baroness)'' negotiated on the behalf of Thet with the varying groups of Noble Houses that are the elite of Velara for a house to be aligned with his interests as a Baroness. Her acumen in the realm of political and social maneuvering and her support in his endeavors as the Head of industry has been invaluable to him and as such earned a degree of loyalty to her that is not usually seen from the Cult Mechanicus with outsiders. *Magos Donover Thet as the Head of Industry on Velara, analyzed the incorporation of the minor noble house, having given them his patronage as more or less the sole representative of the Adeptus Mechanicus on the planet. He had scanned the data of what houses would be serve the Scions of the Machine God, and found a promising one. After the initial visit, which included much more social pleasantries than he would deemed efficient. Still, after a quick lecture on the sin of redundancy, he now found himself with a second base of operations along with the resources of the house and a few new promising tech adepts early in his career on Velara. Wargear Acknowledgements *''Maleth#3011'' Thanks for creating and Roleplaying as Governess Jenelia Varkelonus (Formely Baroness) *''whoisasking?#5060'' Thanks for creating and Roleplaying as Colonel Craven Romanov *''Uriel1339#1350'' Thanks for creating and Roleplaying as Missionary Eleanor Bennett-Payne *''WanderingJester#6924'' Thanks for creating the world of Velara for this Roleplay and inspiring Donover Thet Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Characters Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Imperium